Martian Food
by GothicDragon221
Summary: A girl is food to the Martians. But is this trouble making teenager even worth it? How will she survive? I don't even know yet. I'm making it up on paper as I go. Pleaz R&R. Now complete!
1. Samantha

**I don't own WotW. But I do own Samantha.**

**

* * *

**

I'm Samantha. I'm 13 years old and once had plenty of attitude. Once. Martians began taking over and they have me in a cage basket on the back of one of their Fighting Machines. I'm not the only person. Lots of people, young and old, is with me. Young brats, old hags, and insane adults. What a happy place.

The Martian who have been driving this thing had 'parked' it next to a pit with a cylinder, a few busy Handling Machines, and about 5 Martians. The Martians were either operating a Handling Machine or just lying in the setting sun, panting and drooling. Eeew.

Our Martian didn't leave. He or it stayed in the crab, as I like to call this hunk of metal. I watched the Martian activity for a while. I wondered how they talked to eachother. All this time and none of them made even the slightest vocal sound. Maybe they use body language or even telepathy.

Then again...they didn't make the slightest gesture. So I guess telepathyWAS how they go. I continued watching the 10 foot octopuses. They were very slow...and well...slow...and you guessed it...slow. One of the Martians noticed me and my attention shifted to him-it...whatever.

He opened his mouthy beak and his drooling got worse...as if he thinks I'm a kind of tasty treat. His large black eyes narrowed as he smiled evilly. At least it looked like a smile. Another Martian sluggishly crawled up to him and also stared at me.

I don't know how, but I had a vibe that these Martians had a specific plan for us in the cage. Something I know I ain't going to like. I backed off out of the Martians' sight and sat down amongst the people.

These people are nuts. Creepy. The thought of being the only sane person in here is weird.

Hours passed and it was night. I was taking a short nap when a metallic tentacle unexpectedly went in the cage. I was still snoozing when it wrapped around me and removed me from my prison.

It set me down and the feeling of the ground and dirt woke me. It was a long time since I was out.

That's when I noticed...I was surrounded by Martians! I awkwardly looked over these aliens, wide eyed and open mouthed.

Nervously, I tried to smile and made a waving gesture.

"Uh...hello." I mumbled.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1. Short, I know...but I ran out of paper and my ink in my penjust ran out. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP. Until then, pleaz Review. I'm desperate and I'm worried about my first fanfic.**


	2. Flashbacks and Needles

**I don't own WotW. But I do own Samantha. She's all mine!**

**

* * *

**

Now I've been made clear that I never thoroughly introduced myself or how I got in this mess. Well...

-

Flashback

The first of the Martian Tripods appeared during my 13th birthday party. I wasn't exactly having a great time as none of my friends came. What a way to spend one of your important ages. I was sitting on a chair alone thinking of how my friends ditched.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a siren like call. That's when I saw the first crab. It was on a hill, staring down at the trees that it was setting on fire. It then rosed it's sights at us. After a few seconds, it charged full speed at us. What few party guest I had started running in all directions.

I stared for a while, then dived under the table. Before I could do anything else, there was a beam of light that burned everything it touched. I felt intense heat come really close. Apperantly, it torched the top of the party table I was hiding under. In fear, I closed my eyes and waited.

The whole assault lasted only a few minutes. With a loud call, the Martian stormed off in an almost angry manner. I gulped and ran in the opposite direction. I stopped and looked back at the charred mess. Nearly all my party people were burnt on the floor. But my cake made it, as it were hidden in the basement.

My mom thought she had me. Nearly every year I would find my birthbay cake and eat a peice of it a bit early. She spent her time trying to find a hiding spot that I won't get to. That was a fun game of yummy hide and seek.This year she hid it in the basement. She knew very well that I'm afraid to go down there, but this is a situation.

No longer afraid of the dark, I ran into the basement. I have bigger things to worry about. Like how I'm going to survive this.

The basement was a very safe place to be as it turned out. None of the Martians knew I was there. It was when I ran out of cake a week later that I had to leave refuge.

That was my first mistake. I should have checked the outside world before I got out. I could smack myself for not. For as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a Martian Tripod. I was stunned at it's feet, amazed at the sheer size of it. I never been that close. When a metallic tentacle approached, I snapped out of it.

I tried to run around the Martian, but it didn't happen. The Martian grabbed me and put me in this huge cage. With a triumphant walk, it continued it's journey to what would be the pit.

That's how it started.

-

Flashback over

**"Uh...hello." I mumbled.**

**I have a bad feeling about this.**

The Martians stared with narrowed eyes as I noticed one of the Martians in a Handling Machine was seemingly looking for something in the cylinder. I bit my lip.

I stared at the top of the pit. Maybe I could make a run for it. These Martians obviously have trouble with our gravity and I'll have no problem out running them.

_"Don't even think about it human. Even if you managed to escape, you'll have little or no chance of surviving."_

I layed in shock. Am I going loony? Was I 'hearing' things ordid these Martians really just talk telepathically to me?

"Did you say something?" I asked. The Martians just stared. Most of the ones in the Handling Machines got out. The one in the crab also got out and skidded down the edge of the pit. He landed so awkwardly that I couldn't help but laugh. I tried holding it in, but was unsuccessful. The Martians look turned angry.

"S-Sorry. I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes-er..." I looked at their whip like appendages. "...tentacles."

_"We'll let it slide this time human. But just this once."_Yup...it was the Martians.

The last one in the handling machine that was looking through the cylinder came over. He got out, holding a tube like thing with multiple sharp needle ends. I stared uneasily at the device. I'm not going to like this.

"What is that?" I asked. The Martian with the thing dragged it's huge bulk closer to me. Feeling slightly alarmed, I stood up on my hands and knees. I think I know what they're going to do with that.

_"Stay still human. This won't hurt a bit_." the Martian told me. I wasn't buyin it.

"Yeah right. That's what they all say. I'm NOT falling for it."

I tried to scramble out of the pit and away from the Martians. It didn't go as expected. As I ran pass a Martian, he wrapped one of his tentacles around me, stopping my get away.

Oh snap...

* * *

**Another chapter for you. Be happy, it's already to late for me.**

**Advice from GothicDragon221:**

**If you're fingers start getting cramped while typing, you can always bash your head on the keyboard. Sure, it'll probably start to bleed, but it works! **


	3. You Take My Breath Away

**I don't own WotW. But Sam is all mine. Don't steal her or else...**

**

* * *

**

**As I ran passed a Martian, he wrapped one of his tentacles around me, stopping my get away.**

**Oh snap...**

"Let go!"

_"You're not going anywhere."_ Yeah...not anymore. But I'm not giving up without a fight. I thrashed around as the Martian with the thing crawled up to me. He attempted to stick one of the pointed ends in the underside of my elbow.

In my thrashing, I managed to kick the device from the Martian's tentacular grip. With a breathy huff and an angered glare, the Martian slowly left to retrieve it. The Martian holding me wrapped another tentacle around my leg, halting my kicks.

_"Cease your struggles human. You're making this harder than it needs to be." _my restraining Martian said.

With a sigh of defeat, I stopped moving. This wasn't going anywhere. He held tight as the rest of the Martians gathered closer. The one with the device came back and tried again. Oh no! Still not wanting a needle sticking through my skin, I resorted to one final defense.

I bit his oncoming tentacle. I held on as the Martian in pain tried to pull away. I think this is going well. My restraining Martian tried to yank me off, but I have no intentions to let go any time soon.

Only problem is that the Martian tasted nasty! It was the worst my tongue ever experienced, and I tried a lot of disgusting things, like a rotten banana peel from the garbage. I was curious ok!

When I bit down a bit harder, the bitten Martian wrapped another tentacle around my throat, cutting off my air supply.

Now this is a tight situation. The harder I bit down, the tighter the tentacle got. I saw from the corner of my eye that the surrounding Martians were smiling. They knew what I knew. 1. I have to let go in order to breathe again or 2. I don't let go and I go unconscious. Hmmmmmm...which one, which one? This was a hard decision.

But apperantly, my lungs got impatient and made the decision for me.

I let go and the Martian withdrew his choking tentacle. Almost instantly, I began gasping for breath. I think I turned blue. The Martian holding me petted my head.

_"Good human. You deserve a nice little treat I found. I think you'll greatly appreciate it after 4 Earth days of no known nutrition."_ he said. 4 days? Is that all it's been? I had no time to further think about it as this Martian gave me this HUGE cookie. I immediatly snatched it and began to eat it. Food...glorious food. Especially cookies. Cookies are awesome!

I didn't notice the other Martian trying another go at the device thing.That is until it was too late.

* * *

**Hi. Can yall tell me if I'm doing good so far? And I'd like to thank SergeantHeretic for reviewing and helping me out. Thanks:D**


	4. Alien Vampires

**I don't own WotW. Sam is mine...all mine...(laughs insanly)**

**

* * *

**

**I didn't notice the other Martian trying another go at that device thing. That is until it was too late.**

"OWW!" I yelled out loudly, dropping my precious cookie, as I felt a sharp pain as the needle like end punctured my skin. I was about to yank it out when 4 robotic things resembling spider legs clung to my arm. I knew I couldn't take it out now.

"This thing hurts! Take it out now!" I demanded.

_"Just stay calm human. This will be done soon. The quieter and more cooperative you are, the quicker this will be."_ my restraining Martian told me. I was still paniced.

"The quicker what will be? What are you guys doing?"

They didn't answer. Instead they each grabbed a needle end and put it into the skin on their heads. The spider like limb things also attached itself to the Martians.

I heard each make a hooting noise as they done so. Me?...My arm was hurting and I was dropped. But I knew very well that with this thing attached, I won't be able to get away.

That's when I saw it. I saw my own blood slowly being removed into the device and into each of the Martians. One word descibed how I felt about these aliens now: vampires. I realized that they 'eat' by injecting blood, human blood, into their systems.

I stared horrified at this evil Martian gadget on my arm, sitting up. I felt the Martians' gaze on me. I made one attempt to remove the offensing object, then paused to think. There had to be a way to remove this peice of crap.

I yanked and pulled at it, but was unsuccessful. I tried biting it off, but that didn't work either. Believe me, I'll try to bite anything. Literally everything put in my mouth is instantly chewed on. Habit I guess.

Suddenly, I felt very light headed and sick. Weakness of blood lose. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was the shuffling of the Martians.

* * *

**These chapters are short, I know. This was originally supposed to be a long one shot but I decided to break it into chapters. I'll get the next one as soonn as I can. If we're lucky, by tonight.**

**Advice from GothicDragon221:**

**If you make one of those movies, like stick figures dying, but you don't have anyone to vote high on it, you can always vote yourself about a million times. That's one way to get crappy videos on the top 100 list. Best of luck to all of ya!**


	5. Cookie or Cake?

**I don't own WotW. Sam belongs to me. You should all know that. You Rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Suddenly, I felt light headed and sick. Weakness of blood lose. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was the shuffling of the Martians.**

After a long, dreamless sleep, I woke up, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I was instantly blinded by the bright sun. I shut them immediatly. Suddenly, I felt a slight cooling that simply meant shade. A cloud? A bird?...A Martian?

The latter was correct. I cautiously reopened my eyes and sure enough, a Martian was staring at me. I shuddered slightly under it's gaze. Then he tried handing me something, which I instantly reconized. My sacred cookie!

_"You dropped this human."_

Okay...enough of this human crap! I have a name and I'd like to be called by it! I cautiously took the cookie.

"Samantha. And yes, I noticed my dropped cookie, thank you very much." I sat up and turned away from the Martian, which I somehow reconized as the one that kept me from running away last night...and the first Martian that grinned at me. I began nibbling on my little snack.

_"Am I to assume 'Samantha' is your name?"_ I turned my head around to look at him.

"No...ya think? You know for such an intellegent being, you guys sure is slow." The Martian narrowed his eyes and frowned.

_"I'll ignore that last comment." _He tried handing me something else. It was a peice of cake! But I didn't take it. Instead, I stared suspeciously at him. Why is he trying to feed me?

"What did you do to it?" I asked. There has to be something wrong with it. You don't just give someone a peice of chocolate cake.

_"Nothing. I am merely trying to supply you with nutrients."_

"Okay...I have 2 important questions that I need to ask you. 1. Where are you getting all this stuff? and 2. Why?" I asked. The Martian merely smiled.

_"I got this 'stuff' wherever you humans left them. And if I tell you why, you'll refuse to make use of it."_

I smiled back and crossed my arms. "Oh, yeah? Try me."

_"The more you eat, the more nutrients your blood will supply for us." _I stared. Okay...the Martian was right. There's no way I'm going to eat that now. If I eat, I'll be helping the Martians out. That's screwed!

"All of a sudden, I'm not hungry anymore."

Suddenly, the Martian began having a fit.

* * *

**This chapter took only a few minutes to transfer from paper to computer. This story might go faster than I thought...cool. Anywho, pleaz review!**


	6. Martians Have Fits?

**I don't own WotW. Sam belongs to me. You should all know that. You Rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Suddenly, the Martian began having a fit.**

_"Don't give me any of that! Eat it!" _he shouted in my mind.

"No! Make me!" I shouted back, catching the attention of the rest of the busy Martians. They looked curiously at us.

_"It'll be my pleasure." _He attempted to shove the cake into my mouth. I kept it tightly closed as I tried to turn away and escape the evil cake of evil!

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna eat it!" I yelled like a 3 year old.

_"You'll eat it rather you like it or not!"_ His yelling was giving me a headache.

"How about YOU eat it!" As quick as a flash, or at least as fast as I could go, I snatched the cake, opened his beak, and stuffed the dessert in. As I did so, I got a good look at the inside of the Martian's mouth. It was really fleshy with a narrow passage in the back. The fleshy stuff was a purplish black color. It completely lacked teeth and a tongue, but it was wet and slimy with saliva.

The Martian coughed and choked. From the effort, he managed to remove the cake.

"It's that bad huh?" I mumbled to myself. The Martian gasped and panted harder than normal. He gave me an angered look.

_"It wasn't that! You were stuffing that in my respritaory system! By doing what you did, you made me feel like this!" _He wrapped a tentacle around my throat and tightened it so hard, I couldn't take even one breath.

"Ok...Ok...I get the point...I'm sorry...I didn't know!" I said. He slowly let me go. Once I got my breath back, I looked at him.

"Anything else I need to know?"

_"Not at the moment."_

"Okay. Good. The last thing I need is more surprises." I looked around the pit. The Martians were back to work. A few Handling Machines were lying in a neat line. They weren't being used.

* * *

**I got to go to school in like 1 minute. Pleaz review. No time for advice. See ya!**


	7. Taunt the Martian Game

**I don't own WotW. Sam belongs to me. That shouldn't surprise yall.**

**

* * *

**

**A few Handling Machines were lying in a neat line. They weren't being used.**

Since I'm stuck in this stupid pit, I might as well explore or even cause trouble and annoy the Martians. That could be fun. I smiled at the thought. I got up and approached the cylinder. The Martian, much to my surprise, began to follow me. I stopped and stared at him, confused.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

_"It's my job to keep an eye on you."_ he answered. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Let me rephrase: The last thing I need is a babysitter." I tried to ignore the Martian as I got closer to the cylinder. I stared up at the top, where the entrance was.

I smiled and jumped up the side. When I attempted to climb up and into the cylinder, my Martian sitter, as I'll now call him, wrapped a feww tentacles around me and got me back down.

"Hey!" I looked at him. "Why'd you do that?"

_"You are not to go in there. Understand?"_

Though it sounded like he meant business, I wanted to act bratty.

"What? You guys got something to hide?" My Martian sitter narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond. Instead he put me down. I looked around and smiled at a sunbathing Martian. I ran behind the bear sized alien, leaving my gravity bound 'friend' behind. My Martian target didn't see me.

I have alot of energy today. I didn't eat much of the sugary treats they tried to feed me. It was the weather. It was surprisingly warm and sunny. A gentle warm breeze blew every now and then. I love this weather no matter what. Something about it just makes me all springy.

Once I got close enough, I quickly grabbed hold of a tentacle and yanked it. As the surprised Martian turned around, I let go and hopped back a bit. I chuckled. The martian got mad at my teasing and attempted to grab me with a tentacle. With a smile, I hoppedout of grabbing range.

I circled around the Martian and yanked another tentacle. As he turned towards me again, I can tell he was annoyed. YAY!

After a few minutes of taunting and dodging, my Martian sitter grabbed me and carried me away from his anonoyed companion.

* * *

**Believe me, this is just the beginning of her annoying reputation with the Martians. Next chapter getting ready for order.**

**Advice from GothicDragon221:**

**If your parents ditched you into the adoptioncenter and you want to find them,it's always best to start things up by throwing poison darts at pictures of them during your plane ride and when you finally find them in a loving reunion...PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE! That'll show just how much you love them!**


	8. Don't Get in the Cylinder!

**I don't own WotW. Sam belongs to me. That shouldn't surprise yall.

* * *

****After a few minutes of taunting and dodging, my Martian sitter grabbed me and carried me away from his anonoyed companion.**

"Do you constantly have to ruin my fun?" I asked impatiently.

_"Yes. Especially if it involves annoying us_." he told me as he put me down. I crossed my arms, hoping this Martian understands the gesture of complaint_. "You'll have to have fun doing something else."_

"But annoying you guys is fun!" I told him.

_"Not if it can cut your life short."_

I paused, tilting my head and twisting my hair with a finger.

"Are you threatening me?"

But I didn't give him time to answer. The sight of the free Handling Machines was irresistable. I again ran away from my Martian sitter, leaving him behind. I got to the machine and jumped right in. Since it was made for 10 feet aliens, it was kinda big. I looked upon the advance controls.

I'm only 13. I can't drive any human thing, let alone this Martian thing. I did try to drive anything any time I get. All results were disasterous. And also...to clear anything bad out of my mind...The poor horse never stood a chance! I didn't do it on purpose! I was young and stupid and 12 years old!

I paused and moved a knob. The Handling Machine suddenly moved forward. I screamed in surprise.

I tried to figure out how to make it stop.

* * *

**More chapters on the way! Tune in for more advice on the next chapter! And sorry that this is shorter than normal.**


	9. Handling Machines Are NOT Fun!

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**I paused and moved a knob. The Handling Machine suddenly moved forward. I screamed in surprise.**

**I tried to figure out how to make it stop.**

"Get out of my way! Crazed teenager coming through!" I warned. The Martians in the Handling Machines took my advice and got out my path.

I screamed as I realized that controlling this thing was a lot harder than it looked. And it looked hard to begin with! Then I did something I'd thought i'd never do.

"Help! Somebody stop this thing!" I yelled, asking any Martian to save me. Meanwhile, the pit was in total chaos. There was a huge dust cloud over head and for once, the Martians were paniced.

Suddenly, a Martian without a machine was in my path. I knew the gravity heavy alien couldn't get out of my way in time even if it wanted to. Instead, the helpless Martian stared like a deer in headlights.

I screamed again and moved another knob.

By sheer luck, the machine turned before it could make the Martian into intergalatic road kill.

"Sorry!" I called, looking back at the stunned Martian. I looked back forward and again and screamed yet again. I was coming to a wall from the pit. My scream lasted only seconds as the machine hit the wall and flipped over.

That was horribly painful. I opened my eyes surprisingly. I thought that collision would've killed me. I felt the machine move and looked at the side. I could see the legs of a Handling Machine. The Martians were righting my flipped over machine. I got ready to leave my cramped prison. As soon as the gap between the ground and the machine was big enough, I ran out and passed the martians, who had gathered around.

I sat in a corner away from the Martians and checked myself over. It was a little bruised, battered, and cut, but nothing seemed broken. I gave a sigh of relief.

I stayed put and watched the Martians. They managed to flip the machine over and a few was repairing it. The others stared back at me angrily. Suddenly, the Martian's eyes started glowing a bright blue color. I felt my body freeze in place for a moment.

_"You've been a very bad human, Samantha." _I heard a voice in my head say. It was my Martian sitter. He's the only one that knows my name.

Then there was a horribly painful sensation in my head. I grabbed my head and let out the most peircing high pitch screech I ever made. It lasted only a few agonizing seconds.

If this is what the Martians could easily do, then that means what my sitter was doing to keep me in line was only a small fraction of their real abilities. The Martians are stronger than a human physically, but they were even stronger mentally.

With that horrible fact in mind, I blacked out.

* * *

**So that's a Martian's punishment for acting up? I'm a good girl then! I made this a bit longer than it's supposed to be to make up for the shortness of the last chapter.**

**Now Advice from GothicDragon221:**

**If you hate it when your teacher assigns too much homework, then don't sweat. I have a solution that's bound to get him/her from doing such a horrible thing. Sure it'll get you detention, but it promises to lighten up the homework. It worked for me, and it'll work for you! First, do your homework, but make sure all the answers are wrong. Then when you turn it into the teacher, have the following4 words written in large bold red markers:**

**You Suck! Screw You!**


	10. In the Cylinder We Go!

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**If this is what the Martians could easily do, then that means what my sitter was doing to keep me in line was only a small fraction of their real abilities. The Martians are stronger than a human physically, but they were even stronger mentally.**

**With that horrible fact in mind, I blacked out.**

When I woke up again, the first thing I noticed was that my arm was that my arm was hurting...again! I opened my eyes and saw the evil Martian thing on my arm. I managed a sigh in my sleepy/hurtin form.

"Again?" I mumbled, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

_"Yes. And don't you dare struggle. We're not in the mood." _I sat up and tugged at the thing. I wasn't trying...it was more like a tiny pull.

"Ya'll still mad about earlier?" I asked. Stupid question. There was a non vocal gurgle coming from the Martians. I don't think they're going to answer.

"It would be nice if you say something." Finally, a Martian answered my obvious question.

_"No...ya think. You know, for such an intelllegent being, you guys sure is slow."_ My Martian sitter said, mimicing what I said to him this morning.

I stood up and tried to pull away. The gripping metal arms held tight. The Martians are heavy.

Speaking of the martians, the giant monsters tightly closed their eyes. Their body/ head...whatever...stared twitching. Their tentacles swayed and struck the ground violently. 1 conclusion: My pulling was hurting them.

_"Stop pulling human! Or else!" _a Martian said. I just pulled harder. Then...SUCCESS! The device broke and I was free. I felt the arm things let go and I removed the needle. An instinct told me to hide anywhere. I followed whatever my body wanted to do and it led to me climbing up and into the cylinder.

I slid on the floor and walls untill I hit my first obstacle. I struggled to stand up on the tilted floor. Soon I got used to it and needed less effort to keep balance. I also noticed that I'm lighter here than outside. This must be set on Martian gravity. Cool. I wondered the cylinder.

I didn't go far before I heard a faint cooing. I followed the almost mournful sound.

* * *

**It appears that she's not alone in the cylinder...Anywho, This is probably the last chapter for the day. I got a tight scedule to follow. Write more next time I'm on, or if there's spare time left.**


	11. Prey, A New Kind of Martian

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**I didn't go far before I heard a faint cooing. I followed the almost mournful sound.**

"Hello? Is somebody here?" I entered the room cautiously and found a barely alive creature. It was whitish grey in color. At 6 feet tall, it looked almost human but at the same time still very alien. It had large almond shaped eyes that was closed. It was sitting at the corner edge of a large cage.

"Hi." I greeted. It looked at me with black eyes similar to the Martians. The poor thing looked like it's been in this bodily condition for weeks. I almost feel sorry for it.

"Hi." it responded in a raspy voice that sounded as if it hardly ever formed words.

"You speak English?" I asked. It paused.

"Few...human...talk." Ok. So it knows only a few words. That can be a problem.

"Do you have a name?"

"Prey...Pray..." he answered. Okay...another complication.

"What kind? Pray..." I made a praise the Lord posture "...or prey?" I made an eating motion.

"Prey...eat..."

"Who eats you guys?" I dared to ask.

"Martian...tentacles...blood...needles..." He weakly reached out and showed me his arm. In the same place as mine, there was a wound, revealing purple blood. I hesitantly showed him my red wound under my elbow. He was about to touch it when curiousity took over. I put my hand on his, palm to palm. It was almost the same, except his had 4 fingers and were clawed and slightly webbed.

"Why are the tentacled Martians doing this?" I asked.

"Save...Mars...all...species...move...Earth...new...home..."

"So you all are dying races?" He shook his head.

"No...dying...tentacled...Martians...thriving...need...home..."

"What would they do to humans?"

"Same...Prey...cattle...blood..." So humans are cows to them. They'll farm us for nothing but food. "Tentacled...eat...Prey...day...eat...human...night..."

The Martians feed on this poor creature in the morning when I'm sleeping and they feed on me at night. I petted Prey's head.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked. It looked like Prey wasn't going to last very long and I wanted to make him comfortable.

"Prey...hungry..." I cocked my head.

"I have a cookie and cake somewhere. You want some?" Prey shook his head. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against the bars. I shutmy eyes and gritted my teeth. This position was highly uncomfortable.

"Prey...eat...human..." He growled and grinned, showing very sharp teeth. I screamed in terror as Igot his message.

* * *

**Sam's in deep trouble now...uh oh...I don't really have time for advice right now. I only have 2 minutes to stay on computer. Hope to continue tomorrow...Note word 'Hope'.**


	12. A New Light on Martians

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**"Prey...eat...human..." He growled and grinned, showing very sharp teeth. I screamed in terror as I got his message.**

"Been...while...Prey...eats...humans..." he whispered tauntingly as he scratched an X on my cheek. I felt the blood dripping down and the felt a rough tongue licking it. Don't tell me Prey's a vampire too.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me...just when all hope seemed lost.

"Huh?" I said silently as I was yanked from Prey's grip. I turned to look at my savior.

My Martian sitter! He saved me! He held me next to him, just close enough for me to hug him, which is exactly what I did.

"I thought I'd never be glad to see you!" I looked down, noticing he was walkingwith his tentacles. So the only reason they can't stand IS our gravity. After a threatening gurgle directed at Prey, my Martian sitter carried me out of the cylinder.

_"Now do you understand why I said you can't go in there?" _he asked. I nodded frantically as he fell off the cylinder and into a cushiony seat of a Handling Machine. _"Good."_

He rudely dropped me to the ground.

"You could've said that there's things in there intersted in killing me!"

_"I didn't think that would matter." _he said as he moved pass me.

"It would've! And he seems so nice too." I said softly. My Martian sitter turned and looked at me.

_"Prey is a memeber of the most carnivorous and primative species on Mars. Though they are the lowliest Martian race, they are still over humans on the evolutionary scale. They get their food sources by tricking unintellegent creatures into thinking they're benevolent."_

He turned away.

_"You're lucky I came when I did."_

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but...thanks." He paused, looked at me, smiled and then left to do what Martians do on their spare time. I layed back and fell asleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**I was busy yesterday so...yeah. I'm even busy listening to this song that I don't know the title of. It has this hamster voice singing I'm so lonely over and over again. It's kinda cute. Well, I don't have time for advice so...see ya.  
**


	13. Christy

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**"I can't believe that I'm saying this but...thanks." He paused, looked at me, smiled and then left to do what Martians do on their spare time. I layed back and fell asleep for the remainder of the night.**

I awaoke extra early to hear the rattling on the cage. I looked towards the middle of the pit next to the cylinder. My Martian sitter was dragging Prey out of the cage. Prey didn't struggle. He just stayed still like an obediant dog.

I took noticed that there's another Martian. When did he come? I saw the extra crab with a few people in the cage. I was too far to reconize anyone. Then I heard a high pitched screech. I looked back at the Martians and saw that they had an extra evil feeding device, which they literally stabbed into Prey's neck. As they fed, Prey thrashed a few times then layed still and quiet.

I gulped and rubbed my neck. I knew the Martians would do that to me on the last feeding bout. It would only take a matter of days for me to wind up like Prey, a dead corpse in this pit.

"Sam!" I heard someone call my nickname. Only one person knew what my nick name was. My best friend Christy. I looked at the new crab and saw a dark figure jumping up and down, waving its arms in the air.

I got up and ran towards the basket cage. I climbed up the pit wall and stood by her.

"SAM!" Christy shouted excitedly. We hugged between the bars. "Sam! Sam! Sam! Sammy!" I flicked her nose.

"Never call me Sammy!"

"My bad..." she said, rubbing her nose. She then hugged me again. "Sorry I missed your party. There was this HUGE carb after me."

"It's ok. It was a good thing that you didn't come. All my guest died." I explained.

"Wow...that party must've sucked if everyone die." she mumbled. Oh no she didn't! I hit her on the back of her head.

"They died because of the crab!" I told her.

"Oh...a crab killed them?" I smacked my face. Christy always played dumb. But she was actually pretty smart. "So what are you doing out of the crab's cage?"

"4 words: Blood thirsty Martian octopuses."

"Octopuses? I thought they were crabs."

I suddenly felt something wrap around me.

* * *

**I really hate some of these songs I'm listening to. The song Jupitar sucks big time. I usually can't listen to anything that has no hard core electric guitar and drum solos. Oh well...**

**  
**


	14. Bonding

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and you can't own her unless you ask.

* * *

**

**I suddenly felt something wrap around me.**

It was the Martians. I looked at them and Christy stared in surprise.

"Christy, these are the Martian octopuses. Martian octopuses, this is Christy." I introduced as I reconized the one holding me as my sitter.

"M-Martian octopuses..." The Martians stared at her. "...You guys are big."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said to her. "She's kinda slow at the moment." I whispered to the Martians. "Watch..."

I turned to Christy. "Say hi Christy."

"Hi Christy." she said. I smiled. So did the Martians.

_"We knew that you humans were stupid, but we didn't know you were THAT stupid."_

"She's only foolin. You'll get used to it." I told them. I swatted Christy. "Snap out of it!"

"Stop hitting me...You're abusive..." she mumbled with a smile. "She set me on fire once." she said to the Martians, who watched in amusement.

"It was an accident! Why don't you let that go?"

"You did it on purpose!"

"I was 5! I didn't know any better!"

_"You 2 seemed to be having fun. How about a little deal?" _my Martian sitter said. We stopped our play argue and looked at them.

"We're listening." we said at the same time.

_"We'll let Christy out of the cage if you'd leave us alone."_ he bargained. I didn't hesitate.

"DEAL!"

The Martians took Christy out and transported us back intothe pit. After setting us down, the Martians happily watched us continue.

"You hold a grudge far longer than anyone I've ever known.!" I started with a smile. This arguement is a game to us. Believe it or not, but this is how we bond.

"At least I'm not the one that trained her pet gerbil to still my chips!" She still hasn't forgotten that? We were 7!

"You were teasing her! You were putting it right in her face!" I told her.

"Well, I didn't know that she would actually take it!"

"Then you shouldn't have done that!"

"You hit me with a baseball bat!"

"Accident...I was 4!"

"You pushed me in a pool when I couldn't swim!"

"Accident! Someone pushed me!"

"You stole my boyfriend a year ago!"

"...Now I did that on purpose..."

"WHAT?"

"Hey you stole mine! It was only fair!" I ran behind my Martian sitter. She ran after me, but stopped in front of him.

"You are so dead!" she shouted at me.

"You got to catch me first!" She ran one on side and I retreated on the other. We spent some time running in circles, but I finally broke it and ran across the pit. She followed.

Christy used to be on track so she's way faster than I am. She tackled me to the ground and we started play fighting. We weren't hurting eachother. We just wanted to show eachother who's boss.

Christy is for speed, but when it comes to physical strength, I take the gold. I pinned my laughing and thrashing friend to the ground.

"Say it!" I told her.

"No!" she refused.

"Say it!" I repeated.

"Never!" She slid out of my grip and ran off. But I tripped her before she got out of range.

"You can't escape!" I said.

"Okay! You win! You're better than me at anything and everything!" she admitted. I let her go and we sat there trying to catch our breath.

_"And Samantha is the winner."_ my Martian sitter said, getting out of his Handling Machine and dragging himself beside us. I threw my hands up in victory.

"Thank you! Thank you! No autographs please!" I said. Christy pushed me lightly, making me bump the Martian. He didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**This chapter's purpose is to show ya'll what kind of friendship these 2 are in. And this is where I stopped writing on paper, so I'll have to wing it on the next few chapters.**

**I don't have any advice at the moment, since I'm under attack by Sparky, our ferret. But I could do a preview. On the next chapter, Christy tells her side of the story. Then yall can hear what happened outside the pit.**

**Until then, somebody pleaz give me some helpful hints of stopping your ferret from nipping at my feet. It doesn't hurt...it's just annoying. **

**  
**


	15. Christy's Story

**I don't own WotW. Yall know how it works right? I own Sam and Christy and you can't own them unless you ask.

* * *

**

**"Thank you! Thank you! No autographs please!" I said. Christy pushed me lightly, making me bump the Martian. He didn't seem to mind.**

After an hour, the sun began rising. I'm guessing it was 6 or something. The Martians were now used to Christy's presence and was now completely ignoring us. They did pause to check on us, but other than that...Nothing.

"So Christy... How'd you come to be in that cage anyway? And how's the outside world coming by?" I asked her curiously. I haven't been anywhere besides this pit in a while. We have been trying to climb out, but each time the Martian's manage to spoil our little escape plans. I think they just found our efforts fun.

Christy curled up, a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's horrible. The Martians destroyed everything." she mumbled. I paused and patted her back. Maybe askng this was a bad idea.

"How much of everything?" I asked.

"Everything of everything!" she yelled. The Martians payed no heed. "That heat thing of theirs...wiped out our home. It destroyed my room, my clothes, my stuff, and my happiness."

"Awwww." I hugged her. "Tell me exactly what happen. It'll make you feel better."

Christy sniffed and rubbed her tears. But it was in vain as more took its place.

"I was at home...getting ready for your party. Then all of a sudden, I heard this loud pounding noise...like the noise you here when something heavy is coming towards you. I looked out the window and saw this crab destroying my neighborhood. It set everything on fire. Then it came to our house.

"I squeezed under the bed, hoping that it will just move past our home. But that didn't happen. I felt this heat and our house crumbled to peices. The bed was the only one that kept me safe from the falling junk. When it was gone and I came out, I saw my house in ruins."

I interrupted for a second.

"Really? That's similar to what happened to me...except I hid under my party table..." I managed to make her smile a little.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." It wasn't long til that smile died. "When I looked around, I found my whole family dead. Burned to a crisp. Just like your dad's toast..."

She can't say anything without...GRRR! I pushed her and she giggled. But nothing happy seemed to last long on her.

"I went towards your house, but you were the same. Nothing but ruins and dead people."

"I was in my basement eating cake for a week!" I informed.

"Lucky you...the rest of humanity was starving while you stuffed yourself with sweets! I was traveling when I saw a crab launching something into the middle of a nearby city. Suddenly, this black stuff was everywhere. And everyone died. I was in a tree the whole time, hidden in the clumps of dead leaves.

"Then the crab sprayed this steam and the smoke thing disappeared after a few hours. All over was also this red cactus plants. They not only look weird, but they taste nasty!"

I smiled. "Try taking a bite on these Martians. I'll bet they taste twice as bad."

"You bit them?" she asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I said. If I talk about it, the nasty taste will most likely come back.

"Anywho...I was walking around a bakery looking for a bite to eat when this crab came out of nowhere. It charged right at me. I of course, ran away. But it was no use. In about 3 steps the crab was practically over me. It tried to grab me with its tentacle things while I tried to get away from them. I was totally focused on one when the other just came up behind me and pulled a fast one.

I was caught. Then..."

We were interrupted by a loud gun shot. We stood up immediatly to see what happened. And we couldn't believe it...

* * *

**A few more chapters till I end this story and start on it's sequel. I didn't do that bad on it****, considering I'm used to having it on paper.**

**Advice from GothicDragon221:**

**If your parents just got a new baby, and it's crying all night this is what you do: You sneak in the crying brats room, you grab it and throw it out the window into a lake. Problem solved. Just think of your own excuse when morning comes.**


	16. Ambush and Rescue

**I don't own WotW. I own Sam and Christy. It's been suggested that I should put this on a soldier's pov, but truth be told, I'm not very good at stuff like that. I know nothing of the military. And I'm a bit hard headed.  


* * *

**

**We were interrupted by a loud gun shot. We stood up immediatly to see what happened. And we couldn't believe it...**

One of the Martians dropped out of his Handling Machine and onto the floor dead. The Martians immediatly stopped what they were doing. In slight panic, they looked around for the source.

Another shot was heard and another Martian dropped dead. The rest stared at their Handling Machines controls and all of them pressed a button.

Suddenly, a glassy sheet bubble thing came up and around where the Martians are seated. There was another shot and hit one Martian who was trying to get in a machine. I quickly reconized him as my sitter. He fell to the ground and have stopped moving.

While some of the Martians retreated into the cylinder, a few went into their crabs. As the giant machines stood up, Christy huddled against me, obviously scared that a stray bullet would hit her. I was feeling the same way.

All of a sudden, we felt someone grab our shirts and pull us up the pit. We screamed and thrash, not knowing what to make of the situation. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

There was a few more shots and one of the bullets struck one of the Handling Machine's legs. The spider like machine was immobilized immediatly. We reached the top and was thrown back into the bushes gently, but still rudely. We stared at the person responsible for all the confusion.

It was some soldier guy. He wasn't anyone I'd seen before. He was wearing a camiflouge suit and was loaded with tons of awesome weaponry. Cool. He had what appeared to be a belt of grenades, which he threw one in the cylinder. A few seconds later, we heard a loud boom and the ground rumbled.

Unfortunatly, the cylinder contained the blast.

After everything calmed down a bit, I looked back to the pit. All the Martians appeared to be dead, save the ones in the crabs, who was looking about. The soldier backed up and hid with us. We all knew that nothing on Earth could bring down a Martian crab machine.

After a quick scan, the crabs moved towards the pit with great caution. A few metal tentacles were used to move and examine things about the pit. I stared at my sitter.

I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I'm finally free of the Martians, but with a guy we don't even know. For all I know, he could be some kind of child molester or something.

I was sad because, heck, that's the nicest and most caring Martian I've ever known. It was probably his job, but I felt that he actually did care. I might sound stupid, but I'll miss him. Afterall, he did save me from becoming food to their breakfast. He could actually be considered a hero to me.

But another part wanted him dead. Afterall, I'm nothing but an animal. They were using me as food, and nothing more. For all I know, the reason he saved me was not because I meant something to him, but because I'm his dinner.

All this is really confusing.

I looked at Christy and she was staring at the soldier with a weird look in her eyes. I reconized the look. She's crushin! And I don't blaim her. After staring at him myself I had to admit...he was fiiiiinnnnnnneeeee.

Christy looked at me and mouthed the words 'He is sooooo cute.' to me. I nodded.

When the hot soldier stood up and started walking, we followed. Apperantly, that's what he wanted. And we won't mind. We were actually pretty eager to follow.

When I took one last look at the pit, I saw a crab picking up my sitter. What I saw next surprised me. His Tentacles started moving! Its movements were jerky and painful, but they were moving none the less.

I looked back at our other hero with a smile on my face. I'm having a feeling that this is only the beginning.

* * *

**This I decide will be th last chapter. There will be a sequel continuing their new adventure. I'm sorry I couldn't do it from the soldiers pov, Joanne. I found it very hard for me to do. I tried some and they didn't sound pretty good. I down right stank at them. I guess military stories are never gong to be my strong point. But got anymore ideas for the sequel?**

**Special thanks to SergeantHeretic! Thank you for sticking with my story and helping it along. **


End file.
